Destiny Written in Blood
by byakugan-master93
Summary: Looking back she would always wonder what would have happened if she had only stayed in her room. Maybe she wouldn't be in this mess...Maybe he wouldn't be hunting her. Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

If your reading this thanks for checking out the story

If your reading this thanks for checking out the story. This is my second fanfic and my first vampire fic ever. So please just bare with me.

Disclaimer: Naruto, alas it was not meant to be for I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One – A Sealed Fate

The trees outside swayed madly; their branches clawing against the windows of the old wooden house that sat on Owaru Drive. Lightening flashed illuminating the sky and thunder crashed only seconds later. The rain that pelted the ground had been falling for hours now and the small town of Konoha seemed a desolate and haunting place.

Every soul was sleeping in this tiny town. That is to say every soul except for one. In the old wooden house on Owaru Dr. a little girl lay in her bed peeking out from under her thick blanket. She was small and only six years old at the most, but if you were to ask her she would proudly claim to be six and a half.

A pink strand of hair stuck out from where the blanket was unable to cover her entire head and emerald eyes that shone with the fear of innocence darted from one side of the room to the next.

Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was afraid. Earlier that day she and her parents had moved into this creepy house. Her parents had been ecstatic going on about grown up things like renovations. They had talked about how lucky they were to have been able to buy the house at such a low price and she could never forget what they had told her when she had yelled at them about the house being old and stinky.

"It's an antique." Her father had told her in that voice adults always used whenever they spoke to children. After that was said she could only agree. The stupid house was an antique alright. She had almost fallen through the porch on her way inside.

And now here she was in the only downstairs bedroom in the entire house while her mother and father slept soundly upstairs. Sakura had to admit she liked her room, but everyone knew that first impressions were very important. Thus being a six year old all alone in a room for the very first time where the walls continued to groan and creak while a storm raged outside wasn't helping her to like her new home any better. In fact the entire ordeal sent shivers down her spine.

When she had first seen the house she had been convinced that she would have terrifying nightmares and not a wink of sleep. Surprisingly, though; she had slept very comfortably. Until of course she had heard _it_.

Sakura had always been a light sleeper, so the shuffling at her door hadn't gone unnoticed. Her eyes clenched shut at the memory. She had tried telling herself that it was only her young mind playing tricks on her or possibly the thunder that continued to rattle the old windows of her room. But the fear didn't go away and she was certain she had heard the wooden stairs leading to the house's upper levels groan in protest under some mysterious weight.

Looking back Sakura would always wonder where she found the courage to swing her legs out of bed and tiptoe to her door, especially when her throat had begun to hurt as soon as she'd awoken to the mysterious sound. It was flu season after all. Regardless she _did_ make her way to the heavy wooden door – the ones that could only be found in "antique" houses like this – and she gently leaned against it to see if she could hear anything over the rumbling thunder and the various creaks and groans of the house.

There was nothing that piqued her interest and she was tempted to head back to her overly warm bed; her mind finally at ease that no one else was in the house besides her mother, father, and herself.

As she rose to head back to her bed though she unconsciously swallowed. Her throat constricted painfully and she continued to swallow hoping that her spit would help to moisten the painful and dry area. The pain lessened each time and she decided to get something to drink.

Her previous fears long forgotten, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it without even the slightest hesitation. The kitchen wasn't far. Her room was on ground level. Before she knew it she sat at the family's temporary kitchen table – the real one sat in a corner waiting to be assembled – slowly sipping a small cup of water. She silently congratulated herself for not making a mess when she had poured the water and swung her legs absently beneath the table. Feeling as though she were an adult because she could "take care of herself" in the kitchen she thought about climbing the counter to reach the medicine cabinet. She had watched her father fill the cupboard next to the fridge with a number of pill boxes and icky cough syrups. All of her old teachers had praised her about her reading skills so she was confident she would be able to find something labeled "sore throat".

_/creeeaaak,creeeaaak/_

That hadn't sounded like the wind.

Her heart pounded in her chest when she heard the ominous creak again…and again…and again. Someone was definitely upstairs.

Sakura lightly shook her head, "My parents," she whispered. The words had been meant to comfort, but she still sat with her eyes fixed to the ceiling.

The sound of footsteps moved from one area to another, and Sakura watched as dust fell thickly from the exposed beams. Whoever was up there would be directly overhead now. Sakura almost fell to the ground.

'_Whoever,'_ she thought. Suddenly she knew she shouldn't be there. She knew she should have never left her room. She knew she should never have agreed when her parents had asked how she felt about moving. But most of all she knew that she needed to get back to her room.

Without thinking Sakura jumped from her seat, but as soon as she'd done it she realized her mistake. The footsteps overhead had stopped at the sound of the chair scraping against hardwood, and she was positive it wasn't her parents. Her father would have rushed downstairs to find out what was wrong. Her mother would have at least called out.

When the next cloud of dust fell – accompanying the sound of another footstep – she almost fainted, realizing it was in the opposite direction.

'_They're coming back to check out the noise,'_ she thought. Her eyes darted back and forth across the kitchen. What should she do? What _could_ she do? She seemed to stand there forever her mind a muddled mess.

The sound of the ancient staircase's groan brought back some ounce of clarity, and she bounded to the kitchen entrance and turned off the lights. The kitchen was instantly shrouded in darkness.

The footsteps were only a few feet away now and in a last bout of energy she slipped into the corner closest to the doorway. For a moment she couldn't hear anything. She had tried to quiet her breathing, but it seemed impossibly loud in the silence.

After a moment she became aware of a slight pressure on her arm. Before she could scream a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against the steel grip on her body. Occasionally she slammed her head into her attacker's chest, but stopped when she found her skull bashing into a chest just as hard as the arms wrapped about her. It was easy to guess that the person was male.

"Calm down kid," he said. His voice was calm if not amused. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Sakura continued to struggle unaware of the stranger speaking to her.

"Humph," he grunted. Without further warning he shook the small girl in his grasp forcefully, sending her into series of screams now that her mouth was free.

"Let go! Let go of me! Let g– daddy, mommy! Help," She shoved her arms against him trying to pull free. "What do you want? Just go away."

Sakura soon realized that the man wasn't fighting back, and she began to stare stupidly up at him. Red eyes met her confused stare with equal confusion.

"Are you about finished?" He asked. Not sure of what else to do Sakura only nodded and was shocked when she found herself free of his iron grip.

A shock of white became obvious in the dark. Sakura was confused as to what it was but soon realized that he was smiling.

"…Just be safe kid. I gotta go." And then he was gone just like that.

Sakura didn't know how long she stood there. But it felt liked hours. What had just happened? Had he been a burglar? What had he wanted? Question after question pounded her and it wasn't until early in the morning that she headed back for her room. On her way there she completely ignored the dark puddles that seemed to have magically pooled on the floor and on the stairs. Her head hurt and she chose to forget about all of these strange things. She had the flu after all. So the strange puddles and there rank smells were going to be ignored…until morning.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

Okay, I know nothing really happened and I'm sorry. This is my first vampire fic and I'm not the best writer. Please Review!


	2. Flight To Catch

Finally, I'm back

Finally, I'm back. This chapter is much longer in order to make up for the previous one. And it's supposed to be a bit confusing. But if you've already figured out what's going on then that's fine too. Now let's get back to the story.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

Chapter Two – Flight To Catch

_Twelve Years Later_

"WE'LL MISS YOU!"

Eighteen year old Sakura Haruno blinked in confusion at the three people who sat watching her from her living room couch in her quaint but cozy villa. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Naruto, a loud blond with sparkling blue eyes, moved to hug her. "What do you think? We're here to see you off."

Sakura frowned, "Naruto, you didn't?!" The blond smiled sheepishly, "Naruto, you promised you wouldn't _do_ anything. Get out now!"

He shrugged, ignoring her frustration, then easily guided her through the front door and farther into the apartment, "Come on Sakura," he said a bit dejectedly. "Hinata and Shikamaru took the day off just to be with you."

Said people smiled at her. Hinata's short hair fell into her pastel eyes as she waved shyly, while Shikamaru merely raised a hand in greeting.

"I'm only going to be gone for a month," the pink-haired girl said, "Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura, don't worry. We're only here to help out if we can."

"Yes, we wantto help you," Hinata agreed.

_Help._

Sakura saw through their words. She knew what they meant by help.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she said, trying to play along. "My flight leaves in three hours and I haven't finished packing yet."

Hinata smiled, "See, I knew that there was something we could do."

Sakura watched their faces and quickly concluded that they were being overprotective. With a sigh she quickly told Hinata where her suitcases were and asked her to finish packing the clothes on her bed. Shikamaru was sent to start putting her prepared bags in the trunk of his car, while Naruto helped her to finish cleaning the small house.

Sakura tediously scrubbed at the few dishes in her sink, trying her hardest to ignore the blond who should have been mopping the floor but instead stared worriedly at her.

"You don't have to go back there you know?" he said. She grimaced at his words.

'_Please don't Naruto. Not now.'_

"If it's hurting you, you don't need to go back."

"Naruto, I'm fine," she said coolly.

"No you aren't," he hissed, his voice rising a bit. "If you were alright Sakura you wouldn't have acted as though the world were coming to an end these past few weeks." There was a pause. "Just because that old hag said you should go doesn't mean you have to."

"I've already told you that nothing is wrong," she said. "And don't blame this on my grandmother. I'd have to go even if she wasn't there."

"Sakura your parents––

_Crimson. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" _

'_That smell. What is that smell?'_

"_Call the police! Hurry up over there!" _

_The puddle. _

_Red. Crimson._

_**BLOOD!**_

"Naruto," she snapped. Realizing his mistake said boy lowered his head before continuing to mop the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

An awkward silence settled between the two, in which Sakura had never felt worse. After the incident Naruto had helped her a lot. If it hadn't been for him and his family she probably would have ended up dead after that night.

"…It's not your fault," she said in way of apology. "But I have to go back. I can't hide here forever."

Her words seemed to give him new life, as he desperately looked up. "Why? Why do you have to go back? There's nothing wrong with Venice."

"Of course there isn't, but there are a few financial issues I need to work out back home in Japan."

"Well why can't you just get whatever you need mailed to you?"

"_Because_ Naruto," she said tiredly. His question bothered her only because she knew that she _could_ have the documents mailed. But for some reason the lawyer she'd spoken with had insisted that she return to the country as soon as possible.

"At least let me come with you," Naruto pleaded.

"My flight is in less than three hours Naruto. How could you possibly come with me?"

"…Is that a yes?" He asked, his face slightly brightening.

Sakura considered him for a moment before shaking her head in disappointment. "Naruto, if you can find a way to get tickets, which I highly doubt you can, I'll allow you to tag along." The blond grinned. "But you know that if you go Hinata will have to come too," she stated. But Naruto didn't think much of it.

"I'll get tickets for her too!" he yelled. Sakura flinched. Over the course of ten minutes she'd forgotten how loud he could be.

"Tickets for whom?" A voice asked.

Standing in the doorway was Hinata. She carried two large suitcases, one in each hand, and seemed to be struggling if her red face was any indication.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in horror. He dropped the mop, which conveniently fell and hit Sakura's leg, and ran over to the winded Hinata. "Oh no, you're dying!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. As she watched Naruto, who was trying to help, only make things worse– in other words accidentally dropping a suitcase on Hinata's foot– a part of her hoped that they really could all go to Japan together. She knew that if they couldn't it was her own fault. Naruto had asked weeks ago to accompany her on the trip, and she had only just agreed.

Turning away from the humorous scene she finished drying a plate she had set aside earlier and started where Naruto had left off; mopping the floor. Her mind registered the door opening and Shikamaru asking what Naruto thought he was doing? The following argument had something to do with Shikamaru being responsible for Hinata, and Neji, Hinata's cousin, being angry if anything happened to her. Naruto shot back how he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What were you and Naruto talking about?" Hinata asked, she had slipped away unnoticed.

"Actually, we were discussing you and Naruto coming with me." Hinata's shocked expression was expected, "You guys would have to leave now in order to pack though."

The dark haired girl seemed a bit flustered at how sudden the decision had been. She quickly recovered with a smile.

"I'll call the airport to see if there are any open seats," she said.

Once Hinata had left, Sakura quickly put the small mop away. She still needed to take a shower and get dressed.

"Shikamaru, could you bring those bags down to the car," she said, stopping the foolish argument between the two males in the process. Shikamaru mumbled something under his breathe before grabbing a bag and heading for the door. "Naruto," said person glanced at her, "Hinata's looking into the tickets. In the mean time I'm going to go wash-up. I don't know how, but somehow you guys need to get home and pack."

Naruto grinned at her. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Not sure whether or not to believe the optimistic boy, Sakura headed for her room where she grabbed a towel and washcloth. She glanced at the clock on the wall; 7:33. Her flight left at 10:00; she had a little time.

"Sakura, what's your flight number?" Naruto yelled from the living room.

"22B," she yelled back. She didn't worry about how they would pay for the tickets; Naruto's family was loaded.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

An hour-and-a-half later, at precisely 9:03, Sakura sat in the frontseat of Shikamaru's jeep wondering how they had accomplished such an amazing feat. Both Naruto and Hinata had received their reservations, left the documents at her house for safekeeping, and had gone home to pack while she had taken a shower. Sakura and Shikamaru were currently on their way to pick them both up, and if they hurried they would make it to the airport on time. Truly amazing …

Shikamaru navigated the streets expertly, turning down this road to avoid traffic over there or using that bridge to cut their travel time in half. As always he seemed bored, but she wondered if he had wanted to come on the trip as well. Not sure what to say, she opted for what was in her head.

"Did you want to come too?" she asked.

He managed to raise his brow questioningly as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, somehow still giving off an air of boredom. Sakura smiled to herself, _'Only Shikamaru.'_

"Are you kidding me? An entire month without Naruto is nothing short of a miracle; a blessing even. I'm not letting this chance pass by."

Sakura laughed. "He isn't that bad."

"Says you," Shikamaru grumbled.

As the saying goes, "speak of the devil and he shall appear". Just as they'd finished their little bout the hyperactive blonde came into view. He waved vigorously at the large jeep jumping as he did so. Sakura wondered if he noticed all the people giving him weird looks. He was, after all, standing outside of an apartment building on the curb with a lot of bags—five to be exact—and said bags were orange… _bright_ orange. Sakura sighed. Talk about being conspicuous.

Shikamaru pulled into a "no parking" zone. He told Sakura they wouldn't be there long so it didn't matter, but the pink haired girl still watched the streets for any sign of an officer.

"Help me put your bags in the trunk," Shikamaru said, grabbing the smallest of the five bags.

Naruto rolled two of the larger suitcases to the trunk and plopped them onto Sakura's own luggage. He then went back to get the last two.

"Hurry up," Sakura yelled. "It's 9:10, and we still have to pick up Hinata."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Naruto yelled as he took a seat behind Sakura. "We'll make it on time Sakura. Don't worry."

The pink haired girl ignored him and instead opted for staring out the window. The few streets that were but a mere part of Venice shone brightly, their lights' reflections skimming across the dark waters of the canals, which had woven through the city for centuries. She sighed. Venice was such a beautiful city. So beautiful that the thought of leaving it for just a day pained her, and she would be leaving for an entire month.

"Park on the bridge Shikamaru," Naruto's voice freed her from her thoughts. She was shocked to see that they had already arrived at Hinata's house, or rather Neji's house; Hinata was currently living with her cousin. Sakura vaguely wondered what the older boy thought of Hinata's sudden trip to Japan. The thought made her smile.

Hinata and Neji lived in one of the older houses of Venice. The comfortable townhouse-like-building lay right at the edge of a canal, and the only ways to get to the front door were by either boat or the narrow concrete passage that led to the bridge via stairwell.

Naruto jumped down the steps and made it to the door before Sakura or Shikamaru had even left the jeep.

"Hey! Neji, Hinata, open up," he yelled, pounding on the door.

Shikamaru checked his watch as he made his way down the stairs, "It's 9:22," he said wearily, but Sakura thought she heard something akin to worry in his voice.

At Shikamaru's reminder, the blonde began pounding harder on the wooden door. "Open up already!" He yelled, only to fall forward into the small house.

"What the hell is your problem?" A man with long hair stood in the doorway. In the dark, the strands seemed to be pitch black, but Sakura knew they were actually a soft brown. Said man glared down at Naruto with the same pastel eyes as Hinata's. All in all he was definitely angry. "Can't you be patient for once in your life?"

"What's _your _problem Neji," Hinata's cousin glared. "I was only trying to make you hurry."

"Thanks for your concern, but I don't feel like replacing my door _again_," Neji said chidingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto muttered something about not having to replace doors if someone would just _answer _the door in the first place. Neji was usually a very calm person, stoic even. But whenever he was worried or stressed he tended to become quite livid. It was easily assumed what had him on edge.

"She'll be safe with us Neji," Sakura said without explanation.

Neji looked at her then turned back into the house, leaving the door open behind him. The trio took it as an invitation and followed behind. As soon as they passed over the threshold Sakura knew something was wrong. The house was too … _neat_.

As always, once the three had entered the house they found themselves in a small walk way with a staircase directly to the left. About 12 feet in front of them was the kitchen which, when you turned right, led into a long room that served as both the living and dining rooms. But nothing, _nothing_, was out of place. Not to say that the Hyuuga's were messy people, but Neji was a writer; a writer who liked to do things his own way. So, consequently papers could usually be found any and everywhere, leaving the house in a unique form of chaotic organization.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru and saw that he too seemed perplexed.

"Um, Neji," said person looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Hinata, hurry up," Neji yelled up the stairs. He turned back to the three who stood frozen in his doorway, "What do you mean?"

"It's clean," Naruto said bluntly. Neji glared.

"Aren't you working on a story?" Sakura asked. "Where are your rough drafts?"

"Packed," he said simply. Sakura stared at him in confusion, a sickening feeling rising in her stomach which only grew when she noticed the suitcases against the wall. But before she could ask Neji what he was trying to say Hinata came down the stairs to their left.

"Sorry, it took so long you guys. I couldn't find my coat." Hinata smiled as she surrendered one of her bags over to Shikamaru. "The others are still upstairs," she told Naruto. She then turned to Sakura, "Could you help with those?" The Hyuuga pointed to the suitcases Sakura had just taken notice of.

"Sure," she said.

Hinata jogged back up the steps. A few minutes later Naruto came down carrying two more bags.

"Come on Sakura. It's almost 9:40."

The pink-haired girl tried to ignore the feeling in her gut, and instead grabbed one of the bags against the wall. She wasn't surprised when Neji took one as well and followed her outside. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was tagging along as well.

"You're coming?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, I don't trust Naruto with Hinata."

"But the ticke—"

"I've already purchased a ticket. Apparently, there were a lot of cancellations on your flight."

Sakura blanched, "How is this even possible?! Three hours ago I was going to Japan _alone _and now it's like everyone I know is coming as well," Neji was silent and simply allowed her to her thoughts. "And how likely is it that you all receive tickets so late?"

Neji shrugged.

"Well you don't seem very worried about it."

"I'm not," he said. "They're just tickets Sakura."

The two hefted the bags into the backseat of the jeep. "We'll have to use my car too," Neji said, examining the small jeep. Sakura sauntered over to the passenger side of the vehicle. She was a bit annoyed at Neji's blunt dismissal of her fears.

Opening the car door, she grabbed a manila envelope that was on the seat and walked back to the trunk where she gave it to Neji. "Do you have your registrations on you?" He nodded. "Alright then just go with Shikamaru to the airport. This has everyone's information, so go ahead of us and check us in."

Neji looked from Sakura to the envelope, and then back again. Finally, he nodded just as Shikamaru was coming up the stairs.

"…I'll get the keys," Sakura said. She left Neji to explain the plan.

Sakura turned and made her way back down the staircase– Neji's words racing through her head. Why was she so sure that something was wrong? Was she just paranoid? Maybe her fear of going home had caused her to be overly alert. Yes, that had to be it.

"Sakura, it's 9:46. Hurry up," Naruto yelled.

"Are those the last of the bags?"

"Yeah."

"Hurry and put those in Shikamaru's car. You're going with them to the airport." She ignored his confused look and hurried past him.

She found Hinata sitting in the walkway putting on her shoes with a backpack over one shoulder and a purse on the other. Sakura jumped over the small girl, and headed for the kitchen.

She scanned the counter and walls looking for Neji's keys. "Hinata, where do you guys keep your keys?"

"Second drawer to the left," she answered.

Sakura opened the drawer that Hinata had instructed, and quickly snatched the silver and black key. With a flick of her wrist she checked her watch and found the time to be 9:53.

"Hinata, we need to go now," she said. She switched off the kitchen light and headed for the door. Hinata stood in the doorway waiting for her, an anxious expression on her face.

"Why did you need our keys?" Hinata asked as the two girls exited the house. Hinata turned back to lock the door behind her.

"We're taking Neji's car."

"Oh, well come on."

Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm and quickly began dragging her in the opposite direction of Shikamaru's jeep. Hearing a rumble behind her, the pink-haired-girl glanced over her shoulder only to see Shikamaru driving off.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

Hinata and Sakura rushed into the airport at 10:11. Sakura frantically searched and found Neji and Naruto at one of the booths. And from where they were standing it looked like there was an argument going on.

The girls shoved their way to the front desk earning a number of glares. Hinata quickly went red in the face while Sakura ignored them.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give you any tickets without proper documentation."

"But I gave you 'proper documentation'," Naruto's voice rose above the crowd mockingly. "You just don't know how to do your job!"

"Look," the receptionist said rudely. "I don't know what your problem is, but I ain't giving out tickets with just a flash of paper. For all I know you could've made these," she said, gesturing to Sakura and Hinata's passports. She glanced down at the small booklets, "And you probably did too." She scowled, "What person in their right mind would make a fake passport of someone with pink hair? It isn't even believable."

As she uttered the words the two girls burst free of the waiting crowd. Naruto was quickly shoved away and Sakura appeared before the startled receptionist.

"Miss we really have to go. So could you just give us our tickets now."

The woman blinked at the pink locks adorning Sakura's head before looking back down at the documents before her. "Of course," she said weakly.

After a few seconds of typing away at her computer, the receptionist handed over four boarding passes. "Enjoy your flight," she said, staring after Sakura.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

"Are you sure she's here?" A man asked into his cell phone. "I've looked everywhere, but I can't find her."

There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke.

"For the last time I don't doubt your skills!" A few people stopped and stared. The man turned to face a corner. "I just can't seem to find her," the man said more quietly, an edge of anger in his voice.

Another pause.

"Flight?" The man raised his arm, and with a flick of his wrist a watch appeared. "10:14," he said. He was silent for a moment as he thought. Then he nodded to himself before speaking into the phone. "Get me onto that flight."

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

Sakura Haruno sat relaxing in her first class– thanks to Naruto– window seat. There were ten more minutes before the plane would begin preparations for take off, and she was going to enjoy every single second.

"I can't believe we made it," Hinata whispered.

Sakura turned her head lazily, "I can't believe I've spent a good part of my life flying under economy."

Neji chuckled from across the isle. The girls easily ignored him and continued to converse. As the time for take off grew closer, a few latecomers entered the plane. Sakura felt herself blush when some of them glared at her and her friends. She recognized their faces from the line that Naruto had held up.

Turning away in embarrassment, Sakura slid lower into her seat. Her strange behaviour caught Hinata's attention and the Hyuuga turned to see what had bothered her friend.

Sakura had succeeded in hiding herself when Hinata gasped. "Wow," she whispered.

Sakura quickly sat up and turned to face the isle. What was Hinata's problem anyway?

She gaped.

There sauntering down the middle aisle was the most handsome man the pink-haired-woman had ever seen. Ebony locks cascaded down into dark eyes while they spiked wildly in the back. A strong jaw along with high cheekbones rested upon a strong pale neck, while his nose pointed slightly upward. He wore a gray dress shirt- the first few buttons open revealing a plain white wife beater- over black jeans. On his feet were a pair of timberlands sporting a black and grey checker-like design from toe to heel. Sakura spotted a bit of black and inferred that above the design was an onyx that shone as if it were made of suede. One of his pants legs had caught on to the edge of the boots, and an immaculate white rim appeared around the top of it.

'_Who is __**that**__?'_

Like magic, as soon as the thought had passed through her head he turned and their eyes met. Sakura froze. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breath hitching in her throat. Who was this amazing person?

She grew in amazement as he openly examined her. Then something flashed in his eyes. _Recognition._ Her hands gripped tightly onto the armrests at this event. She didn't care that this person seemed to know her, even though she had never met him in her life.

To her his recognition was acceptance, and all that she wanted was his acceptance.

'_Why?' _A voice asked. _'Why should you care what he thinks?'_

'_He's just so…'_ Sakura tried to respond to that strange voice in her head, but she couldn't. Why **should** she care?

The two stared at each other a moment longer before the beautiful man moved on. When he'd passed her, Sakura gasped. She'd been holding her breath.

"Did you know that guy?" Hinata asked.

Sakura blushed. She couldn't even imagine what that must have looked like to the Hyuuga. "No," She said, but a part of her screamed to say yes. Right before he'd moved on, his eyes had seemed to flash red… Like that night so many years ago… his eyes had seemed to flash red.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

"It's 10:56. Have you found her?" A voice asked strictly, crackling through the phone's receiver.

"Yes."

"You better not lose her. We've searched for too long!"

"I won't," the man replied. "Now can I please hang up…I'm hungry."

"…Don't blow your cover. beep"

The man snapped his cell phone shut. He glared at the stupid electronic but was distracted when his stomach growled.

A young woman with luscious brown hair passed by his seat, she wore the airline's uniform. He quickly stuck out his hand. "Vodka & Orange Juice, please."

"Of course Sir," she said kindly.

The man watched her with calculating eyes as she headed behind a curtain. This would be easy.

The woman returned carrying a tall glass filled with his order. When she handed it to him the strong smell of alcohol entered his nostrils and he groaned in pleasure. The woman blushed at the sheer openness of the gesture.

'_First class,' _he thought. _'You are my new best friend.'_

The man looked up at her, easily meeting her violet eyes. "Hi, my name's Sasuke," he took a sip of his drink. "What's yours?"

Her eyes clouded over as she stumbled backwards a bit.

"Call me on your break," he said coolly. The woman nodded confusedly. She turned to walk away but another hostess came down the opposite side of the aisle.

"Franchesca," the new arrival called. "You can take your break now."

With her message sent, the woman headed back to the very front of the plane. Sasuke looked up with a devilish smirk upon his face.

Franchesca took his hand and led him to the back of the plane. Conveniently, a bathroom stall was unoccupied. He continued to allow her to control him as she led him in to the tight space and locked the door behind them. Sasuke leaned against the counter and watched as she undressed herself. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted **this **much, but hey, "beggars can't be choosers" right?

He smiled again, ivory white teeth glistening as they elongated, pushing out from his gums. It was a painful process, but oh so satisfying. **This** pain meant that it was time to release all of his stress. **This **pain meant blood.

He chuckled then laughed again when he thought of the drink that had been left at his seat. After this, he'd go back and have a nice sitting. After all, alcohol made everything better.

"Time to feed," he whispered.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

Sorry. Not a lot happened in this chapter. And to take care of any confusion, it was Sasuke that Sakura was looking at on the plane. Please R&R. If you hate it please tell me!


End file.
